


Advantage Lucy

by RaeNonnyNonny



Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNonnyNonny/pseuds/RaeNonnyNonny
Summary: Striketober Prompt 17 - "I'll drive you there."In which Lucy isn't very good at parking but proves she can still outmanoeuvre her brother.
Relationships: Lucy & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Advantage Lucy

“Well that’s settled. I’ll drive you there, Stick.”

Flinching as Lucy’s wheel scraped the pavement, a distracted Strike said “Actually, Robin’s-”

Strike snapped his mouth shut, but he was too late. Lucy’s head whipped round, and he caught a shark-like gleam in her eye as she checked her rear window. He was fucked.

But Lucy replied mildly “Oh is she coming to Cornwall? That’s alright then.”

Her half-brother momentarily gaped. He had not expected this little resistance. 

Lucy glanced at him and smiled triumphantly. He’d won the game (not being driven by his sister) but she had won the match.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the scene with Lucy and Cormoran in the car in the TV adaptation of Cuckoo's Calling and always find myself wanting more Lucy. I'm not sure why. Anyway, I felt like, as clever and defensive as Strike clearly is, his sister can probably get one over on him occasionally in the area where he is least proficient - managing his feelings, specifically for His Robin.


End file.
